


What About Us?

by krowko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gay Character, Inspired by Fanart, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Twin Byleth, Twin Byleth AU, Twins, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krowko/pseuds/krowko
Summary: "The side you choose will greatly impact your future," the archbishop warned the twins standing before her; the twins she thought she may never see again. "There will be rivalry, there will be challenge, and one of you will surely be bested by the other in the end. Is this a challenge you both are willing to accept, Byleth?""Yes."//AU in which male Byleth and female Byleth exist within the same universe, and are thrust into the same position at Garreg Mach. I tried to make sense of it but of course there are going to be a couple holes in the AU, but this is mostly for fun! Critique and suggestions are welcome, of course.





	What About Us?

**Prologue.**

His piercing blue eyes, ones which used to match a peaceful sky now browned and fogged over by the pollution of war, gazed right through her eyes, equally as menacing and pigmented. Their gazes both held that of contempt, of loathing, and mutual hatred, but not hatred at each other. Rather, they hated the decision that the other had made, and hated the fate that it ended up bringing them to in the end: standing before each other, scarred from battle after endless battle, breath shaking and blades in hand with either one of them ready to strike the other at a single moment’s notice.

“This doesn’t have to end like this,” the female finally called out, turning her head off to the side to break the malicious staredown. “You can still come back with me. The Empire will forgive you, By, if you let me defend you.”

The male tensed his shoulders, the grip around his sword tightening as his twin sister spoke. “You know I cannot, Lethie,” he replied back, his gaze cold and unwavering to match his tone. Once she looked back at him, however, with tears starting to form in her eyes, he gritted his teeth and quickly turned his stare to the blood stained gravel beneath his feet. “I can’t… I can’t leave him again.”

It was the girl’s turn to tighten her grip, taking a large step forward and throwing her arms to the side, green hair blowing as the wind picked up speed. “But what about me?!” she shot back. Her brother flinched as the tears his sister had tried to hold back began falling freely down her bruised cheeks. “What about your twin sister, huh, Byleth? What about that promise you made to me years ago, when father had to rescue us from that group of bandits?” Her voice cracked as she choked down a sob. “What about us..?”

The brother pushed his own glistening white hair back, turning his head to look up at the sky in order to prevent his own tears from forming. “A promise I made as a child means nothing now.” he declared bluntly.

“Says who?!”

“Said you!” Now it was his turn to snap, something which his sister had rarely seen. She took a step back in a mixture of shock, fear and preparation for a fight, praying that it didn’t come to the latter. He glared at her, a snarl forming across his lips. “You knew what you were getting into the second you chose to run back to the Empire! You knew somewhere in your reckless, impulsive mind that it would come down to this!” he slashed his blade through the air to emphasize his point. “You just never listened to me. Not when we were kids, not five years ago, and not now. You dug your grave the second you sided with the Empress.”

Byleth gave her twin a nasty glare. “You’ve always had it easier than me, By,” she growled, feeling her own anger beginning to boil in her belly. “Whether you’d ever admit it or not, having Sothis on your side always gave you the edge over me. Having that Crest has made you greedy. So I… I just…” A sad smile formed, and she shook her head, unable to hold back a laugh. “Damn you. Even now, I can’t truly be mad at you.”

The lighter haired of the two let his shoulders slack a bit, his own gaze lightening a little bit as his sister chuckled. Her laugh had always sent a jolt of happiness through him, despite his inability to properly feel emotions consistently. And despite the circumstances, and the grim atmosphere surrounding them, he still felt the same little leap of joy at her laugh, her smile, and just…  _ her.  _ His twin sister. The one he always swore to protect, no matter what. The one who stuck by him no matter how foolish a decision he made. The one who introduced him to all his favorite types of flowers. The one who had beaten the living hell out of him when they were training with their father as kids, but still let him pretend they were evenly matched. The one who tried her hardest to hide her jealousy when the power of Sothis awakened in him but not her, despite not doing a very good job of it. The one that brought every emotion out of him, good and bad.

The one that, now, he had to kill.

Byleth shook his head, smacking himself on the forehead and grabbing his sword with both hands. “Goddess or no Goddess, the Sword of the Creator still chose you, Lethie,” he argued. “There is no disparity between either of us. Promise or no promise, you knew that only one of us could ever come out of this alive.”

Watching his twin sister flinch at his words made him bite his lip, forcing him to resist the urge to take it back and offer to apologize over a luxurious tea party. There was a tense silence as she examined her own blade, the sad smile turning into a focused frown. “You’re right…” she nodded slowly, raising her head to meet her brother’s gaze with an even colder one. “I guess I was just hoping that… no, it doesn’t matter now.” she took a step forward. “I made it this far. I fought the Alliance, I fought the Church, and I’ll have no issue fighting you too, By.”

“Then make the first blow, Lethie.” the more stoic of the two challenged, his eyebrows furrowing as he took a step forward as well. 

The twins stood, tensed and ready to strike at any second. Sparks flew in circles around them as the flames around them grew, giving the battlefield an eerie amber glow. For a moment, it seemed like the two would allow themselves to become engulfed in flames rather than be forced to fight. But then, as they did everything, the two charged forward completely in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> //A bit short I know, but this is mostly to provide some early background and get you guys excited for the story!! I'm honestly really excited to work on this in between class projects (I'm using this as my warmup, since I'm a journalism major), and I hope you all love the story as much as I am! It's worth noting that this AU was heavily inspired by art done by @/oratoza on Instagram and other medias, so be sure to check them out! With that being said, thank you for reading, and have a lovely morning/day/evening/night!


End file.
